Igmonia
"Dominate the enemy..with almost everything." Igmonia 'is a RTS that has been being developed by ''Twrware and has a private beta starting on October 18th. It will be available on Windows, Mac, and Android phones and tablets. (Includes Cross Platform Multiplayer.) (*means that a bug-free version will be released with more free updates to come) Info Players pick one of three Factions, each Faction has a different set of units, each having a unique role, e.g. most may be used for attacking, while others may only be able to build, and maybe some can only get resources. There is a Skirmish mode and Online Multiplayer over TwrWare Live. There are plenty of maps and plenty of fun to have. Factions each have a unique Superweapon (listed below) which can only be used after building the correct structures, and typically require a lot of resources and are not used until much later in a match. Game Modes Igmonia has a variety of game modes, some of which come in later updates of the beta. ''Note: All modes can have bots fill in empty player slots if needed! (excluding Co-Op and Ranked Play.)'' '''Single Player Only: * Campaign- Go through a story oriented campaign based off the three factions. Not available in beta. * Skirmish- Choose a faction, a map, customize some settings, and go against the computer. Multiplayer Gamemodes: This is where the real fun begins. * One on One- Play against a friend or random player on a selected map. 2 Players * Free for All- Play against multiple friends or random players on a selected map. 3-8 Players * Team Conflict- Play with/against friends or random players as a team against another team. 4-8 Players * Team Struggle- The above, but teams must share a base. They still keep control of their own units however. * Dubs- Four players, two teams. * Dubs Pro- Eight players, four teams, two players per team. * Cutthroat- Six players, three teams. * Unscaled Warfare- Two teams of 8 players each...epicness ensues. (Only on specific maps.) * Co-Op- Play a mission based map intended for two to four players. Ranked Gamemodes: During the beta, Ranked will not always be online. Play Ranked to get assigned a Skill Group and play against similarly skilled players. Teams are assigned a individual skill group based on the overall skill of the players inside the team. * Ranked 1v1- Play against another player of your skill range on a voted map. * Hardcore 1v1- Play against another player of your skill range on a map with high resources. * Ranked Team Battle- Form a team of 2-4 and play against another team in your skill range on a voted map. Skill Groups * Unranked * Beginner * Bronze * Silver * Gold * Platinum * Legendary * Elite Factions Igmonia has three playable factions, each with their unique abilities and in some cases, faction-specific units. * SOU- The '''Spire Operations Unit '''specializes in using elemental and magic attacks, as their trained units are not fully human, they are volunteered experimented evolved humans. Some of them deformed and become atrocities that aid difficult battles (e.g. a morphed "human" with a railgun for a arm.) This class is good for intermediate RTS players. Most of the units in this faction focus on far ranged attacks, and only their swordsmen are good for close range confrontation. Their unique superweapon is a highly evolved Anti-Air/Anti-Tank/Anti-Ground Cannon that has a map covering range. When it hits it's target, the surrounding area of the hit has splash damage as well. Note that you can only target what you can currently see, therefore if the enemy base is covered by the Fog of War, then you can't shoot in that area unless you reveal the location with a friendly unit. * The Partition- This faction focuses on well trained military and special vehicles, as well as evolved weaponry and tactics. This class is good for RTS players of all skill level. This faction mostly has human and robot oriented units. Their unique superweapon is a EMP/Napalm Nuke that disrupts enemy electronics and enflames buildings/units. * FZ- A unknown race of people, their units once consisted of normal humans who got captured and infected with many kinds of formulas to create a new dominating race. Most of this faction's units consists of flying creatures, large ground insect units, and poison traps. Their unique superweapon is a Virus, which when activated, deals critical damage to ALL enemy units on the map, no matter their location or status. Good faction for intermediate-expert RTS players. Category:TwrWare Games